


Año nuevo y segunda oportunidad

by begok



Series: Muérdago [4]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Tiene sueño y sigue un poco triste por la forma en la que se sintió la noche anterior. No debería haber accedido a pasar la Nochevieja con los amigos de sus amigos, pero no podía cambiar los planes en el último momento, además no dependía sólo de él y Agoney no iba a dejar a su familia esa noche.
Relationships: Agoney Hernández/Raoul Vázquez
Series: Muérdago [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Año nuevo y segunda oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Situado el 1 de enero de 2019

Tiene sueño y sigue un poco triste por la forma en la que se sintió la noche anterior. No debería haber accedido a pasar la Nochevieja con los amigos de sus amigos, pero no podía cambiar los planes en el último momento, además no dependía sólo de él y Agoney no iba a dejar a su familia esa noche.

Así que respira hondo y se dispone a coger ese segundo vuelo que le llevará a Tenerife a pasar unos días con Agoney. Ese pensamiento le acelera el corazón porque no puede creerse que se vayan a dar esa segunda oportunidad.

Apoya la cabeza en la ventanilla y se duerme con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en las ganas que tiene de llegar a su destino y poder abrazarse al cuerpo de Agoney.

Las puertas de la terminal se abren y busca a Agoney, pero no le ve entre la gente que espera a sus familiares. No puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado porque esperaba que hubiera ido a buscarle, pero supone que es demasiado pedir. Coge su bolsa con más fuerza y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, pero cuando da el primer paso, alguien le coge del brazo y tira de él para retenerle.

\- ¿Te vas sin mí, mi niño?

Sonríe incluso antes de darse la vuelta porque reconocería esa voz entre un millón. Cuando se vuelve ve a Agoney, con la sonrisa más ancha y cálida de su repertorio, mirándole fijamente. Se tira a sus brazos y le estrecha contra su cuerpo, tan fuerte que le duelen los músculos y no entiende cómo su chico puede respirar.

\- Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca –susurra Agoney junto a su oído.

Le cuesta separarse del abrazo, pero tampoco pueden quedarse ahí toda la vida. Ni quiere, la verdad. Necesita estar a solas con Agoney.

\- Tengo el coche en el parking. ¿Te ayudo con el equipaje?

\- Sólo he traído esto –dice, señalando la bolsa que ha dejado caer a sus pies.

Caminan rozándose las manos en cada paso y sin poder borrar las sonrisas de sus caras.

Deja la bolsa en el maletero del coche de Agoney y se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto, pero antes de que pueda abrocharse el cinturón, su chico pone su mano en su nuca y le empuja contra su boca para besarle, mordiéndole los labios suavemente y lamiendo las marcas después.

\- Feliz Año Nuevo, mi niño –susurra Agoney contra su boca.

\- Feliz Año, Ago –no es capaz de dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio o vamos a casa?

\- A casa –Agoney acaricia su mejilla y sonríe.

\- A casa, entonces.

Se pone el cinturón y se acomoda para poder observar el rostro de Agoney mientras conduce. Hace un día soleado en la isla y en cuanto salen del parking, el canario se pone las gafas de sol y a Raoul se le atasca el aliento en la garganta porque es el hombre más hermoso y más sexy que ha visto en toda su vida.

\- Deja de mirarme, Raoul –Agoney desvía un segundo la mirada de la carretera mientras le sonríe.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me pones nervioso. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

\- Pues deberías estar acostumbrado porque es imposible no mirarte cuando entras en una habitación.

Puede notar cómo el rubor cubre las mejillas de Agoney a pesar de que la barba oculta una parte y le parece lo más adorable que ha visto nunca. Así que alarga el brazo y acaricia su cara con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo cuando el canario inclina la cabeza para apoyar su rostro en sus nudillos.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? –pregunta, incapaz de seguir callando lo que le martiriza desde que el avión tocó tierra.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? –Agoney parece realmente confundido.

\- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que a algunos les haga mucha gracia volver a verme…

Agoney le mira durante un segundo antes de volver a fijar la vista en la carretera y pone una mano en su rodilla, apretando suavemente antes de acariciar su muslo con delicadeza.

\- Ella sólo quiere que sea feliz, Raoul. Si ha hecho o dicho algo… –Agoney chasquea la lengua–. Sabe que lo estamos intentando de nuevo y está bien con ello.

\- Pero me cortará las pelotas si te vuelvo a hacer daño –acaba la frase por Agoney.

\- Tú no me hiciste daño, mi niño. Fue la situación. Fue… demasiado. Para los dos.

\- Lo siento, amor.

Coge la mano que Agoney tiene en su muslo y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos, jugando con ellos y acariciando el dorso suavemente con el pulgar.

\- Olvidemos eso. Por favor –aprieta su mano para hacerle saber que lo hará.

Hacen el resto del camino en un silencio cómodo, con Raoul observando a Agoney conducir bajo el brillante sol de la mañana del primer día del año. Sonríe al reconocer las calles que tantas veces visitaron en sus anteriores visitas, los rincones en los que se robaron besos y las esquinas que doblaron cogidos de la mano.

En cuanto Agoney aparca el coche, recibe un mensaje en el móvil y sonríe, respondiendo inmediatamente antes de salir. Recoge la bolsa del maletero y sigue a su chico por las conocidas calles.

\- Glenda dice que nos esperan en una hora, así que tenemos que darnos prisa.

\- Tu abuela no vive tan lejos, Ago.

Se le acelera el corazón cuando el canario le mira por encima de su hombro y le dedica una de sus sonrisas pícaras.

\- Estás loco si piensas que voy a conformarme con un beso en el parking del aeropuerto después de tres días sin verte.

Tiene que respirar hondo y concentrarse en respirar para no dejar que las mariposas que le revolotean en el estómago le hagan parecer más idiota de lo normal. Acelera el paso para colocarse a la altura de Agoney y no puede evitar acercarse lo suficiente para que sus manos se rocen al andar.

Lo intenta. De verdad que lo intenta, pero le cuesta no mirar el culo de Agoney mientras sube las escaleras tras él. Es demasiada tentación. Y a juzgar por cómo lo contonea, su chico sabe perfectamente que lo está mirando, así que cuando llegan al último escalón, no puede evitarlo y le da un suave azote.

\- Deja de provocarme.

\- Y tú deja de mirar.

\- Es físicamente imposible que deje de mirarlo, lo tenía justo delante y no estoy ciego. Y es el culo más bonito que he visto… Después del mío, claro.

La carcajada de Agoney suena con eco en esa escalera y a Raoul se le escapa la sonrisa porque adora el sonido de la risa de su chico y la ha echado tanto de menos que se le encoge el estómago.

\- Más quisieras, imbécil.

\- Gilipollas –le devuelve el insulto y la sonrisa.

Permanece junto a Agoney cuando éste abre la puerta. Entra en el piso con una sensación extraña porque pensó que nunca volvería a pisar ese lugar y sin embargo ahí está, en Adeje, a punto de pasar el día de Año Nuevo con la familia Morales.

Avanza por el salón con paso tímido y escucha la puerta cerrarse tras ellos. Vuelve a sentirse nervioso y desubicado, pero todo desaparece cuando Agoney le abraza por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Deja caer la bolsa y busca las manos de su chico para entrelazar los dedos, gimiendo cuando el canario deja un beso en su mejilla.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos, mi niño.

\- Han sido sólo tres días, dramático –ríe, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Agoney.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

De repente Agoney le suelta y se aleja de su cuerpo y Raoul se siente perdido y vacío y solo y se gira para enfrentarse a su novio, temiendo haber ido muy lejos con la broma y haberle hecho daño al canario, pero lo que ve cuando se da la vuelta le hace suspirar.

Agoney está a sólo un par de pasos de distancia, sonriendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo y con esa mirada de niño travieso que le enamoró desde el primer día.

\- Y yo que estaba dispuesto a demostrarte lo mucho que te he echado de menos…

\- Ven aquí –le tiende la mano al canario para que se la coja y poder tirar de él.

\- Tendrás que venir tú.

Y va, claro que va. Acorta la poca distancia que les separa y sonríe cuando Agoney pasa sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y le estrecha contra su cuerpo. Rodea la cintura del canario y le abraza con fuerza, levantando el rostro para poder mirarle.

Los dedos del canario peinan la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras le sonríe. Es incapaz de dejar de mirarle los labios, tan rosados e hinchados que le cuesta un mundo no morderlos. Las yemas de Agoney pasan a su mandíbula y su cuello y sus pulgares acarician sus mejillas con movimientos circulares.

Agoney agacha la cabeza y acerca sus labios a los de Raoul, pero se detiene antes de que se rocen. Respiran el aliento del otro, se esperan, se desean, se anhelan durante unos segundos que le parecen eternos y entonces Agoney se deja caer en su boca, deslizando la lengua contra la suya mientras gime su nombre, suave y lento, dulce y picante a la vez.

Y Raoul quiere vivir en ese beso antes de morirse en las sensaciones que Agoney consigue despertarle.

Desliza la lengua por el labio inferior de Agoney, gimiendo cuando su chico amaga con mordérsela antes de succionarla. Raoul clava las uñas que no tiene en la cintura de su novio, que se aprieta aún más contra su cuerpo y se asegura de mantener su rostro bien sujeto, como si tuviera alguna intención de alejarse lo más mínimo de él o de ese beso.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo mientras el canario apoya la frente en la suya, llenándose de ese aroma tan familiar, mezcla de la colonia de Agoney, mar, arena y hogar. Sonríe y le besa la sonrisa a su chico antes de que el teléfono les interrumpa.

Espera pacientemente a que Agoney saque el móvil del bolsillo y responda la llamada con una sonrisa increíblemente hermosa y feliz en el rostro.

\- Sí, abuela, ya salimos para allá –dice antes de colgar–. Salvado por la campana, mi niño.

\- Teníamos una hora.

\- ¿Se lo dices tú a mi abuela? –niega fervientemente–. Eso pensaba. Así que deja eso –el canario señala su bolsa– en mi habitación, que nos vamos.

Coge su bolsa y camina con paso rápido hasta la habitación de Agoney, la deja junto a la cama y regresa al comedor, donde su chico le espera con una sonrisa. Atraviesa la puerta cuando el canario se aparta para dejarle pasar y da un respingo cuando Agoney le da un pequeño azote.

\- Lo que pienso hacer con ese culo en cuanto pueda…

Sabe que se está sonrojando, pero no le importa porque Agoney le besa el rubor antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras. Además, no hay nada que esté pensando su chico que no haya querido hacerle él o que esté deseando que le haga.


End file.
